Jean Grey (Earth-77)
' Psyche '(Jean Grey) is a mutant with telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Biography Background Jean Grey was a normal teenager with a normal family until her mutant powers manifested. Her telepathy caused her to suffer from terrifying hallucinations of a giant, wild, flaming raptor, and she was held in a mental institution presumably for observation and testing before she met Professor Charles Xavier, who offered her a place among his X-Men, along with a chance to learn to control her powers and avert the upcoming mutant/human war. Relationships *'Scott Summers/Cyclops '- Boyfriend/Teammate Character Traits Jean is intelligent, strong-willed, pretty, confident, well-liked, and a naturally gifted athlete. However, she is somewhat insecure and possesses a jealous streak when it comes to Scott Summers. As part of the X-Men, she has helped young mutants get accustomed to their new lives, acting as a bit of a peace-maker when their emotions over being a mutant get the best of them. Powers and Abilities *'Psionics': As a result of her mutation, Jean acquires an array of psionic powers, which manifest in the form of fiery reddish glowing energy. The currents can control and distort molecules and forms of physical forces, such as friction, kinetic energy, pressure, and even gravity. This energy is capable of controlling many forms of matter on a molecular level and can be used to control molecules and physical forces in various ways: **'Telekinesis': Jean has the ability to mentally move objects through force of the mind, though she also can affect and control particles and molecules, as well as physical forces such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, and even gravity. She demonstrated this when she moved wooden boxes around while she was sleeping. She pulled them apart with her power, and suspended them in the air, removing all motion and gravity from the pieces, demonstrating great power. Jean used this power to shield innocents from enemy fire, stop an off-rail train in Creekwood, knock back Quicksilver, and tear apart the Danger Room's robots. Jean is able to use her telekinesis, to move herself through the air and simulate flight. It also appears that her emotions are linked to her powers as she unleashed a telekinetic wave that disintegrated attacking Sentinels when she sensed Moira's death. ***'Telekinetic Energy': Jean can conjure fiery reddish energy blasts by gathering particles, molecules and physical forces into a contained space inside her energy. These contained spaces could be in any shape and form and outline her telekinetic spheres of influence, making her telekinesis visible and in fiery reddish color. Psyche unleashed a wave of fiery reddish energy that tore apart and disintegrated surrounding Sentinels when she sensed Moira's death and cried out in grief and anger. Jean's powers would often emanate as a halo in a fiery bird-like form and she often had difficulties controlling her ever-growing powers. ***'Telekinetic Sensitivity': This ability lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. Also, this ability lets Jean overcome any limitations due to vision. When blinded or outside of visual contact, Jean can use her telekinesis to extend out and "feel out" the location, allowing her to discern people and objects in that area. As a result, Jean can then use her telekinesis to affect them. **'Telepathy': Jean can read and experience memories and thoughts of others through her telepathy. While she was using her hypnotic powers against the Brotherhood, she herself viewed the Brotherhood's memories. She also used this ability to temporarily merge her consciousness with Magneto's, and it was thanks to this that she was able to discover his genocidal intentions and rebel against him. Jean can also sense the minds and emotions of those around her as she could see Warren's fear in an earlier encounter with him and sensed Moira's death, knowing exactly what happened to him, as if she had seen it directly. ***'Hypnosis': Jean is able to deploy a form of mental inertness upon others through a form of hypnosis. She was able to use this ability to cripple the Hellfire Club, forcing them each to recall the darker events of their pasts and were put inside daydream-like visions of them, allowing them to be subdued by Cyclops. When this ability is in use, fiery reddish energy in a mist-like form, floats into the head of the victim. The effects also distort the victim's iris coloration, turning them fiery reddish. This also allows her to control other people's actions, as she did with a considerable number of civilians in Westchester County to aid in their evacuation. She can also manipulate the memory and sense of others at will, induce sleep or pain and create illusions with out any difficulty. ***'Astral Projection': She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form quickly over vast distances, as long as she is within her telepathic range. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She is capable of being visible in the physical realm, if she allows it. Jean can also use her telekinesis, though it's not as powerful. Abilities *'Master Telepathic Combatant': As a telepath, Psyche takes advantage of her powers in a fight by reading her opponents' movements seconds before they make them, giving her the opportunity to counter-attack faster, and she can also use her telepathy to mask her presence from other people, humans and super-humans alike. *'Advanced Telekinetic Combatant': As a telekinetic, she often uses her powers to augment her strength and speed, which makes her fighting skills so strong that she was able to match and even outmatch other superhumanly strong opponents. Strength Level *Jean possesses the normal human strength of a woman her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. She can increase her strength by bolstering it with her telekinetic abilities. Weaknesses *'Concentration': If Jean loses her focus while utilizing her powers, her abilities will become invalidated. *'Power Limitation': The downside of her powers is that the strength of her telepathic and telekinetic powers depend on how much she is using the other. Using two powers at once makes it hard for her to focus and lowers their level of power. For instance if she is using her telekinesis, her telepathy is limited to only reading and broadcasting thoughts and at the time, she is unable utilize her other telepathic skills. Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Earth-77 Category:X-Men (Earth-77) Category:Melody the Movement Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Illusion Creation Category:Hypnotism Category:Levitation Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Psychometry Category:Mutants Category:Empathy Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Disruption Category:Combat Masters Category:Dating Characters Category:Leaders Category:Astral Projection Category:Energy Senses Category:Flight